20th Century Studios
1935–1965 In 1935, 20th Century Pictures merged with Fox Film Corporation, creating 20th Century-Fox. 1935–1966 The Art Deco 20th Century Fox logo, designed by landscape artist Emil Kosa, Jr., originated as the 20th Century Pictures logo, with the name "Fox" substituted for "Pictures, Inc." in 1935. The logo was originally created as a painting on several layers of glass and animated frame-by-frame. Over the years the logo was modified several times. 1953–1987 In 1953, Rocky Longo, an artist at Pacific Title, was hired to recreate the original desig n for the new CinemaScope process. In order to give the design the required "width", Longo tilted the "0" in 20th.. This logo, however, would be used in tandem with the next logo until 1987. Like the previous logo, this logo was a painting on several layers of glass and was animated frame-by-frame. 1981–1994 In 1981, after Longo repainted the eight-layered glass panels (and straightened the "0"), his revised logo became the official trademark. Like the previous two logos, this logo was a painting on several layers of glass and was animated frame-by-frame. 1994–2010 In 1994, the 20th Century Fox logo is redone in CGI. This logo was created by Studio Productions (now Flip Your Lid Animation) which also did the logos for Paramount and Universal. In 1994, after a few failed attempts (which even included trying to film the familiar monument as an actual three-dimensional model), Fox in-house television producer Kevin Burns was hired to produce a new logo for the company — this time using the new process of computer-generated imagery (CGI). With the help of graphics producer Steve Soffer and his company Studio Productions (which had recently given face-lifts to the Paramount and Universal logos), Burns directed that the new logo contain more detail and animation, so that the longer (21 second) Fox fanfare with the "CinemaScope extension" could be used as the underscore. This required a virtual Los Angeles Cityscape to be designed around the monument. In the background can be seen the Hollywood sign, which would give the monument an actual location (approximating Fox's actual address in Century City). One final touch was the addition of store-front signs—each one bearing the name of Fox executives who were at the studio at the time. One of the signs reads, "Murdoch's Department Store"; another says "Chernin's" and a third reads: "Burns Tri-City Alarm" (an homage to Burns' late father who owned a burglar and fire alarm company in Upstate New York). The 1994 CGI logo was also the first time that Twentieth Century Fox was recognized as "A News Corporation Company" in the logo. In 1997 David Newman re-recorded the 20th Century Fox Fanfare. As of 2010, this logo appears only on the company's website. 2009–2013 In 2009, 20th Century Fox updated its logo, which was created and animated by its subdisary Blue Sky Studios. The new logo officially debuted in Avatar. In 2010, 20th Century Fox celebrated its 75th anniversary, and modified their logo for that year. 2013-present By 2013, the byline for News Corporation was removed due to the split of them and 21st Century Fox on June 28. Extras For more stuff on 20th Century Fox, see /Other Logos. Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:Movie studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:California Category:Los Angeles Category:21st Century Fox